


Sleepy Thoughts

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Ellie's half-awake, and she notices a few things. Follow up to Immovable Objects.





	Sleepy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if Immovable Objects was open to more. I didn't think so, but I have been struggling to get anything written after a nightmare week at work last week. I didn't mean to leave my other story on a cliffhanger for this long, but I haven't managed a word until just now, needing something to get me started again so hopefully I can do more on the other one.

* * *

Ellie half-stirred, not wanting to move. She could hear something low and rumbling, and it was oddly soothing, trying to lure her back to sleep. She was tempted to give into it, even if she was almost certain she should have gotten enough rest by now and should be awake. She shouldn't even be comfortable. She was half-aware that her pillow, whatever it was, was lumpy and uneven, and this could not be her bed. 

“Stop moving, Miller,” Hardy grumbled, and she almost jumped back in horror. She was asleep on him, of all people? Why Hardy? Why now?

She almost remembered the case, that they'd been working late on it, and she knew they'd made some sort of connection, but she couldn't remember what it was.

At the moment, she didn't particularly care.

“You're a lousy pillow, sir. Lumpy and grumpy.”

“Then leave.”

She thought about it, but she didn't want to go anywhere. The trip to the bedroom seemed impossibly long, and she wasn't even sure this was her house. No, she didn't think it was. Fine, then, she'd stay right here.

“And I think you snore, too.”

“Shut up, Miller.”

Ellie smiled as she did, drifting back to sleep as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
